1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image-forming apparatus, and more particularly to an image-forming apparatus having an automatic self-test reporting function to test itself and print a test result when turned on for the first time.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a conventional image-forming apparatus first tests itself when electric power is applied and the image-forming apparatus is turned on, which is referred to as the “self-test.”
Generally, the conventional image-forming apparatus starts testing itself by performing a Power On Self Test (POST) according to a system program stored in the ROM.
In the testing process, the image-forming apparatus tests various devices provided therein, such as ROMs, RAMs, the printer engine, the hard disk, the communication ports, the communication devices such as modems and the like, the scan motor, and so on. Such a test is to verify whether essential internal devices for normal operations exist in place as well as whether functional problems exist therein.
When the self test is completed, the image-forming apparatus operates its own functions by reading out its operating system. Depending on the image-forming apparatus, the POST process can be omitted.
FIG. 1 is a flow chart showing a self-test process of a conventional image-forming apparatus. Description will be made on the self-test process of the conventional image-forming apparatus with reference to FIG. 1.
When the image-forming apparatus is powered on (operation S102), the image-forming apparatus performs the self test (operation S104).
The image-forming apparatus decides whether error information exists on the result of the self test (operation S106), and, if there exists error information, the image-forming apparatus displays the error information to a user (operation S108).
If the error information does not exist as a result of the test according to the decision of the operation S106, the image-forming apparatus performs its own operations by reading the operation system, as state above. However, the self test of FIG. 1 is performed every time the conventional image-forming apparatus is powered on, and the same self test is applied even when a user purchases and powers on the image-forming apparatus for the first time.
The problem with this process is that the conventional image-forming apparatus performs the same self test and displays only short messages on a display panel, such as an LCD or the like, even when there exist errors as a result of the self test, in the case when a user purchases and powers on the image-forming apparatus for the first time. Therefore, a user can hardly recognize correct information about the errors so that the user must undergo difficulties in solving the errors. Further, since no “normal” state is instructed or displayed when there exists no errors or malfunctions, there is no way for the user to be sure that the product purchased by the user operates correctly. Further, the user having purchased the image-forming apparatus must print a report through extra manipulations in order to obtain its initial settings. Further, it is impossible for the user to have reliability of the conventional image-forming apparatus until the image-forming apparatus is connected to a host and a driver installed therein.